Losing a True Love
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: "Be careful Dahlia," This was the warning he gives his wife before leaving on a trip. She listens to warning, but something unexpected occur. Both Dahlia and her friend Quiyue got into a horrific car accident. To prove life is not fair, one of these women dies because of this accident. Chi-yunXOC and Da XiangXOC. Rated T.


"Do you really have to leave mommy?" asks the six year old girl.

Qiuyue looks over at the six year old girl and kneels down to be at her level. The six year old was staring at her mother's beautiful purple colored eyes with her reddish-brown eyes.

Qiuyue says to the girl, "I have to Xiaolian because I needed for an important job and I have to go to Japan for a bit."

"B-But," stammers the six year old girl.

Qiuyue sighs to herself and replies, "But nothing Xiaolian. I promise to you that I will be back in a week."

"I am going miss you mommy," states Xiaolian.

Qiuyue replies, "I am going miss you too sweetie."

Xiaolian starts to cry because she could not keep her emotions bottled in for a long time. Qiuyue dries off her daughter's tears and pulls her daughter into a warm embrace. The six year old girl continues crying until she cannot cry any more. Xiaolian's mother pulls away from her daughter once more and walks up to her suitcase. As she walks up to her suitcase, Qiuyue looks over at the man that was standing there. He stares at his wife with his reddish-brown eyes.

"You better get going there Qiuyue," says the man.

Qiuyue replies, "I know Chi-yun and make sure you take care of Xiaolian while I am gone."

"I know and I wish you make it to Japan safely," says Chi-yun.

Qiuyue walks towards her husband gives him a light kiss on the lips and hug before leaving. Suddenly Qiuyue hears the sound of a car horn and realizes that Dahlia is here right now. Dahlia was also going to Japan with her for this important business trip. Qiuyue releases from Chi-yun from this warm embrace and takes her suitcase and walks out the door. As Qiuyue steps out from her house, she looks over at the light blonde haired woman waiting outside for her. Qiuyue smiles at the sight of seeing her good friend waiting for her there.

"Are you ready for this Qiuyue?" asks the blonde haired woman.

Qiuyue replies, "Of course I am and I had a very emotional moment with Xiaolian because she did not want me to leave for the business trip Dahlia."

"I know what you mean Qiuyue because Karina and Lian were crying because I had to leave them behind," says the blonde haired woman.

Qiuyue continues walking and Dahlia opens the trunk of her car so Qiuyue can put her suitcase inside the trunk. She does so and Dahlia closes the trunk of her purple colored car. Both women walk to the car and they go inside the car. Qiuyue and Dahlia puts on their seatbelts and Dahlia starts driving the car to the airport.

"How you been so far?" asks Qiuyue.

Dahlia replies, "Alright I guess."

"Why you say that for Dahlia?" questions the black haired girl.

Dahlia sighs and replies, "Well… I had to take Lian to the dentist yesterday and it was a disaster."

"She is still afraid of the dentist," states Qiuyue.

Dahlia replies, "Yeah and I had to punish her with no TV for the remainder of the week because I know that she knows not act like this when we go out."

Qiuyue can tell that her friend was having some trouble with her daughters. It was not the same with Xiaolian because she is usually a good girl in Qiuyue's point of view. Even though Xiaolian looks like her husband Chi-yun, her daughter has most of her mother's personality except for the timid part of her personality that she used to have.

Qiuyue states, "I cannot blame you Dahlia because you had to take action for what your daughter did."

"I just hope that Lian gets over her fear of the dentist," states Dahlia.

Qiuyue can tell that Dahlia was a bit stressed out about it. She tells Dahlia to patient about it because it takes time to get over a fear. One thing that Dahlia loves about Qiuyue is that she understands what a person goes through once in a while. They have been friends for quite some time and they are now going to WBBA in Japan to do an important project for Tsubasa. Qiuyue and Dahlia are expected to be in Japan by tomorrow since the two of them are going to be in Japan by ten at night.

As Dahlia continues driving her car to the airport, she was still thinking about what Da Xiang told her before leaving for her trip.

**(Flashback)**

_"Be careful Dahlia," said Da Xiang to his wife in a serious tone._

_Dahlia replied, "Of course I am going to be careful Da Xiang."_

_"I just do not want you to get in another car accident like what happened five years ago," stated Da Xiang._

_Dahlia then looked over at her husband to see that he was concerned for her. She can completely understand what he was trying to say to her. Dahlia did not want to recall what happened to her almost five years ago. She was in a horrible car accident and she actually almost died that same day. Dahlia almost abandoned the man that she loved and Lian, their eleven month old daughter at the time when that car accident occurred._

_Dahlia said, "I know you are worried about me, but I am going to be alright and I promise to you that I am not going to have another horrific accident."_

_Da Xiang smiled at his wife gave her a nice kiss on lips. Dahlia released herself from the kiss and takes her suitcase. She told her husband goodbye and she left him and their two daughters Karina and Lian._

**(End of Flashback)**

Dahlia sighs to herself and hopes to herself that she can make to the airport safely. She does not want to have another scare like the last time she was in a car accident. Qiuyue looks over at Dahlia and sees that the blonde haired woman was looking very concern at the moment.

"Are you okay Dahlia?" asks Qiuyue.

Dahlia looks over at friend and tells her that she was alright. She then looks over at car that moving very fast from one of the mirrors. Dahlia was trying to avoid the car that was moving fast, but the speeding black car slams into the purple car. The purple car flips over and it ends up being upside down. Dahlia was look over to see if she can reach her cell phone. Unfortunately, the blonde haired woman could not reach to her cell phone. She then looks over at Qiuyue, who was staring to bleeding. The black haired woman was unconscious at the moment.

"Qiuyue!" screams Dahlia.

Dahlia was in complete shock and she sees that could not move her right leg because she assumed that it was broken. She was worried about Qiuyue because she has is not awake. The Panamanian-Uruguayan woman unlatches her seat belt and tries to get her friend out from the car first. Dahlia attempts unlatch Qiuyue's seat belt, but she could not withstand the pain from leg and and also something else. She then touches her abdomen just to see that she was bleeding too. Dahlia was trying her best to get Qiuyue out and she manages to open the door.

Within five to ten minutes, Dahlia was outside on her knees with her unconscious friend in her arms. There were two ambulances, a police car, and a fire truck outside. Somebody must have called 911 at the moment and they came over here quickly. A female police officer looks over at the two women outside the destroyed car and rushes to them.

"We are going to take you two to a hospital," says the police officer.

Suddenly Dahlia was feeling dizzy and she was trying to see the police officer, but she could not though. Dahlia was trying her best to make sure her eyes were, but the world turned dark as she closes her eyes.

"Try to stay with me," says the police officer.

Dahlia could not and she collapses on to the cement ground. This was the last thing she can remember and police officer tells the paramedics to take the two women away from the car.

**Several Hours Later- Da Xiang's Point of View**

I was sitting down on the couch and I was wondering where the hell was Dahlia. She hasn't made any calls since she left with Qiuyue to the airport. I thought that Dahlia was going to call me, but I have not received any calls. Suddenly, a seven year old girl was in her pajamas holding her stuffed panda bear appears. I look over at seven year old girl with my green eyes and I walk up to her.

"Lian, I thought you were sleeping," I say.

The seven year old girl replies, "I cannot sleep at all daddy."

I sigh to myself and hear the phone ring all of the sudden. The only person I hope that is calling is Dahlia. She has not being answering my phone calls since I called her earlier when she was picking up Qiuyue. I walk to the phone and I start answering the phone.

"Who is this?" I ask.

The person says, "Da X-Xiang… It's me Dahlia."

"Dahlia, are you okay?" I ask.

Dahlia replies weakly on the phone, "No, I am not alright at all. I just got into car accident again and I am in the hospital. Please hurry."

I drop the phone all of the sudden because I was in complete shock. My body starts to go numb right after the moment my wife told me that she got into an accident. My eldest daughter looks over at me and sees how terrified I was right now.

"Daddy is everything alright?" questions Lian.

I state, "Yes everything is alright Lian. I am going to wake up Karina up. Get some clothes for tomorrow and your sleeping bag Lian because you are going to stay with Meilin and her parents for the night."

"Why?" asks Lian.

I reply, "I will tell you tomorrow Lian."

"Okay daddy," says the seven year old girl.

With that said, Lian walks upstairs and I pick up the phone again. I talk to Dahlia once more and I told her that I was coming to see her after I take the girls to Zhou Xing's house. The only thing I wish is that Dahlia is still alive when I make it to the hospital on time. I hang up on her and I decide to get Karina, who was still sleeping in her bed. As Karina was sleeping her bed, I gently caress her cheek and I carry the sleepy three year old girl in my arms. I also take her stuffed yellow teddy bear because I know my youngest daughter cannot sleep without it.

Karina wakes up all of the sudden and she looks over at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"What's going on daddy?" questions Karina.

I reply, "I have to go out for the night and you are going to staying with Meilin's mommy and daddy for the night."

"Why daddy?" asks the three year old.

I respond back, "I will tell you tomorrow Karina when I pick you and your sister up from Meilin's house."

I decide to let Karina stand up. The small black haired little girl takes her yellow colored teddy bear and starts hugging it. I go back upstairs to get clothes for Karina to wear for tomorrow and her sleeping bag. Lian walks downstairs with her backpack filled with clothes and sees her younger sister wide awake.

"Why do we have to go to Meilin's house for?" asks Karina.

Lian replies, "I do not know Karina, but I think something must of happened to mommy."

Karina starts whimpering all the sudden and Lian realizes she should not say these kinds of things to a three year old. Lian calms down her younger sister and tells her that everything was going to be alright. Karina begins to act calmer after hearing her older sister's soothing words. I walk downstairs with a light blue backpack filled with Karina's clothes and I was holding her pink princess sleeping bag.

"We should get going girls," I state.

I take my keys from the drawer and I walk outside with my two daughters. As I was walking outside from my house, I look over to see a black haired woman right in front my door. She was staring at me with her onyx black color eyes.

"Daiyu, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Daiyu replies, "Dahlia called me and told me to take care of Karina and Lian while you go to the hospital."

I sigh to myself and I tell Daiyu to make sure that Lian and Karina go to bed since it was their bed time. Karina walks over to and hugs me all of the sudden.

"Bye daddy," says my three year old daughter.

I say, "Goodbye Karina and I will see you and your sister in the morning I promise."

"Okay," replies Karina.

Karina gives me a kiss on the kiss and Lian walks up to me. She also gives me a kiss on the cheek. I pull my two daughters closer into a warm embrace and they hug me. After this beautiful moment, I told them they have to be good to Daiyu and to go to bed. Both girls walk upstairs to their bedrooms and I walk towards the car and I go inside the car right away. I start driving to hospital quickly because I am desperate to see Dahlia.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I was walking down the hallways of the hospital looking for Dahlia's room. One thing for sure is that I could not believe that my wife got into another accident. As I was walking down the halls of the hospital, I look over to see a familiar blue haired man sitting down in the waiting room.

"Chi-yun?" I question,

The blue haired man looks over at me with his reddish-brown eyes. I was not surprised to see him there. His wife, Qiuyue was also in this car accident and I hope she is doing alright. I walk towards him and I sit down right next to him. Chi-yun looks over just to see me there.

Chi-yun says, "I guess that Dahlia called you to tell you that she and Qiuyue got into an accident."

"Yes, I know and I was wondering how Qiuyue is doing," I state.

Chi-yun replies, "She isn't doing so well Da Xiang. They had to admit her in ICU since she couldn't breathe properly after her surgery."

"What about Dahlia?" I ask.

The blue haired man replies, "She is doing alright at least and they had to do surgery on tear she had in her abdomen. Plus she has broken her right leg during the accident."

"That a relief for me at least and I should be seeing her right now," I state.

Chi-yun replies, "You should Da Xiang."

With that said, I stand up and I continue walking the halls of the hospital until I found room 324. As I walk inside the room, I see Dahlia there in her bed. She was wide awake and she has a leg sling so her broken leg can rest on. I walk towards her and then she looks over at me with her dazzling light turquoise colored eyes.

"Dahlia…" I say.

Dahlia replies, "Thank goodness you made it Da Xiang."

I sit down right next to her and I grab her hand. This is blessing here to know that the woman I loved and cherished in my life is still here with me.

"I warned you about getting into another accident," I state.

Dahlia says, "I know and the person who hit my car just put one of my closest friends on the line between life and death."

"I know and I heard from Daiyu that the person who crashed your car was drunk at the moment when he stepped to the wheel," I state.

Dahlia tells me that she knows this because the police officer who was by her side came and told her this piece of information. This was when after she woke up from her surgery. Dahlia was still devastated for the fact that this bastard left such an innocent women in critical condition. Qiuyue does not deserve this and I could tell from Chi-yun's expression that he is devastated by this tragedy.

Dahlia says, "I cannot believe this had to happen at the wrong moment."

"I know and I am going to contact Tsubasa tomorrow stating that you and Qiuyue got into an accident while making your way to the airport," I say to my wife.

Dahlia replies back, "Thank you Da Xiang and I wish this is over with."

"I wish this was over too," I respond back.

I could not hug my wife because she just got out of surgery and I assume that she is still in pain. For tonight, I was going to stay by her side because I know that what she wants at the moment. A nurse looks over and asks me if I was going to keep her company. I tell the nurse that I was going to stay by my wife's side. The nurse tells me that there is blanket by the soft armchair and she leaves the room. Dahlia and I continue talking to each other until she starts drifting away into a peaceful sleep. I smile for the fact that my wife is alive, but I am still worried about Qiuyue though.

**Chi-yun's Point of View**

I was just standing there looking over at my wife, who is struggling right now. Her life was on the balance between life and death at the moment. I was furious for the fact that some idiot drunk driver had to crash into Dahlia's car like this. That person is responsible for almost killing her and that is unforgivable. The one thing I cannot bear is if I lose her for good because Qiuyue has played a huge role in my life for the past nineteen years. I can remember the time when I first met her. It quite the most interesting moment I had.

**(Flashback- 19 Years Ago)**

_As I was practicing with Thermal Lacerta, I had to think about how I should become stronger. The lake was the perfect place to train because I wanted to see if I can find some inner peace as I trained here. All of the sudden, I turned my head over to see a short girl with beautiful black hair. She was not very aware for the fact that I was also here. The girl decided to hide behind the tiger lilies that were close by. As the girl hid in her small hiding spot, I decided to continue with my training._

_"Go now Lacerta!" I yelled._

_My beyblade started to move around and it hits against a tree. The tree was my bey's target at the moment._

_"Ouch!" yelled a female voice._

_I caught my beyblade and I walked to where that scream came from. As I walked towards the tiger lilies, I thought that this girl should have found a better hiding spot at least. I then looked over at the girl and she wiped the dirt off from her dress. The girl then looked up and stared at me with her soft purple colored eyes. There was a small blush appearing from her hair._

_I asked to the girl, "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I guess," responded the girl._

_I questioned her once more, "Did I startle you there?"_

_"No… A dragonfly did, but I am alright though," replied the girl._

_The girl down and saw that something was missing. She looked in the back pocket of her shorts and realized she cannot find this particular item. I looked over at her at the ground, searching for whatever she was looking for. My eyes then stared into a gold and red colored beyblade. I picked it up and I assumed that the beyblade belonged to her. The girl looked over at me and saw the beyblade in my hands. She quickly snatched the beyblade from hands all of the sudden._

_"Thank you for finding my beyblade. By the way, I am Qiuyue Liang," stated the girl._

_I responded back, "It's nice meeting you Qiuyue. My name is Chi-yun Li and I wondered why you were hiding behind the tiger lilies before you fell."_

_Qiuyue looked away from all of the sudden. She was wondering how I found out that she hid behind the tiger lilies before she even fell. The black haired girl started to leave right away. I was very confused for the fact that she left without even stating a proper goodbye. One thing's for sure is that I won't forget the moment that laid my reddish-brown eyes at her beautiful soft purple colored eyes._

**(End of Flashback)**

I turn my head over to see Qiuyue once more. It is hard for me to see her like this. Suddenly, I see my wife opening her eyes all of the sudden. She turns her head over to see me with her soft purple eyes. The doctor walks inside and sees that Qiuyue was awake right now.

"You should leave now because visiting hours are almost over," says the doctor.

I was not going to disobey the doctor's order and I decide to leave. Tonight is going to be a restless night because I am going to be thinking about Qiuyue the whole time. Plus, I need to pick up my daughter at Mei-Mei's house because I told her that I had to go to the hospital to see Qiuyue.

"Please be alive by tomorrow Qiuyue," I thought to myself.

I walk away from the room because right now I need to be with Xiaolian right now. One thing for sure is that she would eventually find out that her mother is in the hospital. I was thinking to myself about why this had to happen. This is unbelievable that one trip to the airport ended up a trip to the hospital for two innocent women. Dahlia and Qiuyue should have been in Tokyo right now, but they ended up here in the hospital.

Twenty Minutes Later

I was on the front porch of Mei-Mei's house. It was time to pick Xiaolian because I know that she wants to be home in her bed right now. I ring the doorbell and I wait there patiently for somebody to open the door. Suddenly, a woman with teal colored hair opens the door. She was in her pajamas and right by her side was her four year son, Huan.

"Chi-yun…" says the woman.

I reply, "I am here to pick up Xiaolian right now Mei-Mei."

"How's Qiuyue doing?" questions the teal haired woman.

I respond back, "Not so good at the moment. She had her on a ventilator because she could not breathe properly."

"Oh my… I know you are going through a hard time right, but you have to be strong for Qiuyue," says Mei-Mei.

Mei-Mei is right because I need to be strong for my wife right now. She is going to need more than ever. Suddenly, a girl with shoulder length indigo blue hair appears. She was looking a bit sleepy right because I can tell from her expression. The girl tries to stare at me with the same reddish-brown colored eyes, but she couldn't.

"Xiaolian, it's time to go home now," I whisper to the six year old girl.

Xiaolian looks up and says, "Okay daddy."

Xiaolian walks by my side and I walk with my daughter to the car so I can take her home. I do not know how to tell my daughter that her mother is in the hospital. She is completely unaware about the accident that occurred a few hours ago. I know that she is going to ask me questions about her mother when we get home. Right now, I would not be able answer my six year old daughter's questions. I put my daughter in the car seat and I close the door. Xiaolian starts to fall asleep. I manage to go inside the car and closed the door, so I can drive us home.

As I was driving I keep on remembering all the times I had with Qiuyue. It was from the first time that we met until the day when Xiaolian was born. We have known each other for almost twenty years and we have been married for almost eight years now. I never thought that Qiuyue brought this much happiness. Qiuyue has transformed from this sweet and timid girl to now calm and compassionate young lady.

After making it to the house, I look over to see that my daughter was still sleeping in the car. I get out of car right away because I know Xiaolian has gone through a lot in one day. As I open the back door, I look over at my daughter to see that she does resemble to Qiuyue when she sleeps. That of course makes me smile and I carry the six year old girl into my arms. I close the car door and I continue to carry Xiaolian in my arms. As I open the door to the house, I look over t the picture of us when we went on our first date. We were young back then, but now we adults taking care of a child now.

I start to walk upstairs and then into a bright coral colored bedroom. I gently place Xiaolian into her bed and I tuck her in. The blue haired six year old girl was now sleeping peaceful in the comforts of her own bedroom. I kiss Xiaolian on her forehead and I placed her favorite stuffed red panda into her arms so she can sleep with it. Xiaolian snuggles with her toy and I decide to leave her room.

I walk down the hallways of the house and I look over at the silver picture frame. It has a picture of Qiuyue and me during our autumn wedding from about eight years ago. She was looked stunning with her gold and red wedding gown on. I can admit that Qiuyue looked like on those fairy tale princesses that our daughter loves once in a while. I place the picture frame back where it originally was. From there, I continue walking down the hallways of the house until I make it to our room. It was time to rest up because that is the only thing I can do. Tomorrow is going to be a long day because I am going to bring Xiaolian to hospital with me. She needs to know what happened to her mother because I never even told her the reason why I had to go yesterday.

**The Next Day**

Xiaolian and I were walking down the halls of the hospital. I told Xiaolian about what happened to her mother. Xiaolian of course was going to be sad about this. She told me that we should see her and now we are going to see her. Xiaolian told me to buy something for her mother and we did. We bought a vase filled with tiger lilies because we know that Qiuyue loves tiger lilies. As we walk into the room, I look over to see Qiuyue with her eyes wide up. She slowly turns her head over to see me.

"Chi-yun…" says Qiuyue in weak tone.

I walk towards my wife and place the vase on the nightstand. Xiaolian looks over at her mother and sees how she looked. The color from Qiuyue's face was a paler than usual. I sit down right next to her and I grab her hand so I can be by her side. Xiaolian walks to the bathroom because she did have a sudden urge to go to the bathroom when we got to the hospital.

I state, "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you Chi-yun," replies Qiuyue.

Of course I was going to remember our eighth anniversary. I did not buy her an anniversary gift for her, but I did make up by bringing her a vase filled with tiger lilies to the room.

I ask, "How are you are feeling?"

"Not so good Chi-yun," replies Qiuyue.

I question my wife, "Why?"

"I am dying Chi-yun," replies Qiuyue.

I scream at her, "Don't say this Qiuyue! That's nonsense there Qiuyue!"

"I am not lying to you Chi-yun… I am literally on the verges of death right now," states Qiuyue.

I cannot believe that Qiuyue is telling me this right in front of my face. All the things we have gone through together are going to disappear now. I am not sure if I can handle the responsibility of taking care of my daughter on my own. A lot of stuff is going through my head down right. First it was her getting into a car accident with Dahlia and now the woman that I love is going to die. Qiuyue looks over at me and sees that was beginning to worry right now.

Qiuyue says in weak tone, "Chi-yun…This is going to be last moment I am going to have you with and I want to make this count the most. I have three wishes before I leave this world completely. My first wish before I die is for you to be stronger when I am not around. My second wish is to give Xiaolian some of my special belongs when she turns nine and the rest when she turns sixteen. The last wish is to tell Xiaolian that I will never forget about her and I will be her guardian angel all the way."

After hearing my wife's last wishes, I give her one last kiss on the lips before she leaves this world. Qiuyue kisses me back and suddenly I hear one of the machines. I look over to see that her heart rate has stopped completely. The doctor comes into the room and sees that my wife's heart rate has stopped. He calls in a nurse so they can help him out. The nurse brings in a defibrillator, but I know it is too late. Xiaolian walks outside from the bathroom and sees the nurse and the doctor.

"Daddy, what they are doing to mommy?" questions Xiaolian.

I do not know how to explain to her that her mother is dead. The doctor announces that Qiuyue is dead and covers up her up with a white sheet. I sigh to myself and I kneel down towards. Xiaolian will eventually know that her mother just died.

I say, "I have really bad news sweetie."

"What is it daddy?" asks the six year old girl.

I reply, "Mommy just died Xiaolian."

Xiaolian was in shock to hear this. We did have a conversation about death last year when her grandfather, Qiuyue's father died. I was not surprise to see my daughter reaction and she starts to develop tears from her reddish brown eyes and begins to cry. The only thing I can do is to console my daughter because she is going to need it. A few tears start to develop from my eyes too because I cannot believe she actually died and on the day of our eighth anniversary.

"I am going to miss you Qiuyue," I whisper to myself.

**Three Weeks Later- The Day of the Funeral**

I was standing right next to Dahlia, who got out of the hospital two weeks ago. She insisted that she was going to attend Qiuyue's funeral despite what Da Xiang told her. He was also here with Zhou Xing and his wife Daiyu. Plus Mei-Mei and her husband Gao was also here. Some of our friends such as George, Kenta, and Tsubasa chose to attend the funeral as well. I then look over at the right side to see my daughter here. I told her not to come, but insisted that she wanted to be there to support her mother. Sometimes, I cannot blame my daughter because she is just like her mother. As all the others start to walk away from Qiuyue's grave, I look over to see that Dahlia was there. She was on crutches because she broke her leg during the car accident.

"I am very sorry for getting Qiuyue is such a dangerous situation," says Dahlia apologetically.

I respond back, "You do not have to apologize to me Dahlia because I know this was not your fault."

"B-But," stammers Dahlia.

I reply, "Like I said before Dahlia, there is no need to apologize at all."

Dahlia was shock to see how calm I was. Xiaolian was not crying too because she knows that her mother is going to be watching her from the heavens. Plus we had our time of grief already and that was when she died in the hospital. We have been slowly dealing about it and so far we are doing a little better. I did have a few struggles when I was trying to take care of Xiaolian on my own for the last week. One thing for sure is I was trying to make my daughter my main priority because it is going to be different for us right now since Qiuyue is not going to be around.

"Thank you Qiuyue for what you have done for the last nineteen years. I am going to be stronger for the sake of our daughter because I will always love you whether you are alive or dead," I thought to myself.

A familiar voice replies, "You are welcome Chi-yun."

I turn my head over to see a spiritual image of Qiuyue. She was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress on with a pair of white sandals on. There was a tiger lily adorned to her curly black hair to add a little bit of color to her outfit. I could not believe that she was there with me.

"Qiuyue..." I respond.

The spiritual image of Qiuyue replies, "You will and always be the greatest father ever Chi-yun. You always cherished each moment you have with Xiaolian. That always make me smile and I will continue on smiling as I watch you and Xiaolian growing up from the heavens."

"Thank you Qiuyue," I state.

Dahlia asks, "Chi-yun, is everything alright?"

Suddenly I look over at Dahlia, who was looking at me like if I was crazy. I forgot she was still there and I can tell that Dahlia is looking uncomfortable at the moment. The accident might have traumatized her because she was not the one who was in danger at the moment when it occurred. Even though the car accident killed my wife, I cannot blame Dahlia because I know she would not put anybody's life at this kind of risk. Tears started to develop from the blonde haired woman's eyes. The only thing I did was to place my arm around her shoulder. Dahlia looks over at me with tears in her eyes.

"You need stay strong Dahlia and remember that you were lucky enough to survive this horrific accident," I say to the blonde haired woman.

Dahlia sniffles and replies, "Thanks for reminding me Chi-yun."

"No problem there Dahlia," I say to my friend.

Dahlia decides to leave because I know that Da Xiang is wondering where she went off too. I look over at Xiaolian, who was looking over at her mother's grave. The grave says:

_Qiuyue Liang_

_October 31st 1998 to October 3th 2029_

_"From the timid blader that I used to know to a mother who cherish each moment with her loving husband and daughter"_

These words are true because Qiuyue used to be the timid blader that I remember so well. She has blossomed within in years that I begin to know her more. The last thing she was is a mother to our beautiful daughter. I continue to looking over at my daughter to see that she was still sad about all of this. I can tell that this has affected Xiaolian the most because she bonded with her mother more than me. Now it's my chance to spend as much time I can with Xiaolian I know she was going to need it. My daughter look over at me with her reddish brown eyes and I can tell she was crying because her eyes were red and slightly swollen.

"Still sad about this?" I ask my daughter.

Xiaolian nods her head yes as her responses. She did not want to talk with her and I kneel down to be at my daughter's level. Xiaolian then hugs me once more and I start to hear here crying all. I was trying to my best to console and I tell her it's okay to cry because I can understand what she is going through right now. My daughter continues crying until she can stop, which she did fortunately.

"We should get going to lunch father," says Xiaolian.

I respond back, "We should Xiaolian."

With that said, the two of us walk together and hoping that we learned a huge lesson. Life is never fair to any person. Bad things will happened with or without reasoning. I should be grateful at least that somebody survived that accident. It would have been worse if Dahlia also died during that car crash because I know Da Xiang almost went through a moment like this when Dahlia was in that horrific accident five years ago. Losing the ones that we love the most will always be painful despite trying your best to deal with it.

* * *

**This is a side project I was working on after I wrote the second chapter of "Memoirs of the Four Season". That was the inspiration to do this story. Here are ages for the main characters.**

**Chi-yun: 31**

**Qiuyue: 30**

**Dahlia: 35**

**Da Xiang: 37**


End file.
